Ronnie Radke & Max Green One shoot: Demons down below
by paulainreverse
Summary: Después de tiempo sin verse Max se presenta en casa de Ronnie después de que lo hayan echado de The Natural Born Killers y mantienen una reveladora conversación que revive ciertos sentimientos del pasado.


**Demons down below**

-¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó Max al otro lado de la puerta.

Me quedé mirándolo un momento, tratando de decidir si debía dejarle entrar. No tenía muy buen aspecto, parecía cansado y algo en sus ojos me hizo darme cuenta de que las cosas no andaban bien.

Pasa –dije haciendo un gesto con la mano- ¿te encuentras bien?

Sí, no pasa nada.

Entró en la casa y se dirigió al sofá, se sentó como en los viejos tiempos, cuando todo lo mío era suyo y lo suyo era mío.

Me he ido de la banda Ronnie.

¿Qué? ¿The Natural Born Killers? Era tu nueva banda ¿por qué? –Pregunté sorprendido.

No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si me he ido o me han echado. Prefiero pensar que soy yo el que ha decidido marcharse. –Dijo.

Parecía triste, aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Lo conocía demasiado bien y ambos sabíamos que no iba a tragármelo.

Sabía lo que la música significaba para Max, lo mismo que para mí y muchas otras personas. Era lo que le había mantenido con los pies en la tierra tanto tiempo, aunque desde nuestra etapa en Escape The Fate las cosas se habían descontrolado.

No te preocupes, formarás otra banda.

No sé… no sé si quiero seguir –dijo con gran pesar y un tono de cansancio que nunca antes le había oído.

¿A qué te refieres? La música es tu vida ¿qué piensas hacer si no es dedicarte a ella?

No lo sé Ronnie, no lo sé… Dos bandas, me he visto obligado a dejar las dos bandas que había formado. Quizás es porque no valgo para esto.

No digas eso ni en broma, Green. Eres una de las personas más capacitadas que conozco. Ha sido una mala racha, estoy seguro de que saldrás de esta.

No dijo nada, simplemente suspiró y comenzó a juguetear con sus anillos.

Quizás… deberías dejar del todo las drogas antes de volver a intentarlo.

Ya lo he hecho, estoy limpio. –Dijo.

Mientes. –Me limité a decir, esperando algún tipo de reacción, una negativa...algo. Pero no dijo nada. Me miró de aquella forma tan vacía. La mirada de alguien que había perdido cualquier esperanza. Aquello me destrozó el corazón.- Sé que no lo has conseguido, Max, no quiero verte así. Tienes que dejarlo, por favor. Si no lo haces por ti al menos… trata de hacerlo por mí.

Lo intento Ronnie, de verdad que sí. Pero no es fácil y yo… no sé si podré conseguirlo…

Claro que puedes –dije mientras me acercaba a él y lo abrazaba- vas a salir de esta, y yo voy a ayudarte.

Nos quedamos así un rato, sin movernos o decir nada. Ambos lo echábamos de menos, el estar juntos, sin hablar. Simplemente abrazados o uno al lado del otro.

Solo necesitábamos saber que el otro estaba allí. Sonreí. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien.

Ronnie… -dijo con un hilo de voz.

¿Si? –pregunté.

Te he echado de menos.

Lo sé, yo también a ti.

De repente me encontré con él encima de mi, presionó sus labios contra los míos. No supe como reaccionar al principio, ¡iba a ser padre! Si lo besaba estaría engañando a Crissy.

La aparté de mis pensamientos y me limité a devolverle el beso, lo había echado tanto de menos… Necesitaba volver a sentirlo, al menos una vez más. Noté como Max sonreía cuando le devolví el beso, él buscó el final de mi camiseta y comenzó a tirar de ella hacía arriba. Cuando estaba a medio camino le detuve.

Una cosa era un beso y otra muy distinta era aquello, no podía llegar tan lejos, por mucho que quisiera, por mucho que lo hubiera echado de menos…

Llegaba tarde, unos meses antes lo habría hecho sin dudar, y podríamos haber estado juntos. Pero Crissy… y mi hijo… No podía hacerlo.

Max se apartó y me miró extrañado, esperando una explicación.

No puedo…

¿Por qué?

Max… no sé si te habrás enterado pero… voy a ser padre. No puedo hacerlo. Lo siento.

Me miró un momento, tratando de averiguar si lo que decía era verdad o me lo había inventado.

- Enhorabuena… -dijo al final.- Pero dime algo… ¿la quieres?

Yo… -dije, sorprendido por la pregunta.- No lo sé.

Tras un corto silencio Max formuló su siguiente pregunta.

¿Me quieres?

Lo medité un momento, lo mucho que puedes meditar algo que sabes con total certeza.

Sí… -dije tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Lo había querido siempre, ese sentimiento no había cambiado. Debajo de toda la rabia y desprecio que había sentido cuando no hizo nada por evitar que me echaran de la banda. Aun después de su traición… le quería. Lo sabía y no lo había dudado nunca.

Pero no podíamos, no en ese momento.

Creo que será mejor que te vayas, necesito estar solo un r… -la voz se me rompió en ese instante. No quería que me viera de esa manera y él lo sabía.

Está bien, siento lo que ha pasado. –Dijo, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando estaba en el umbral se volvió hacía mí y dijo:

Yo también te quiero.

Acto seguido cerró la puerta a su espalda y desapareció, tal vez, para siempre.


End file.
